


Hold my hand, Starlight

by SilentOwl22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Langst, Light Angst, M/M, lance doubting himself like a lil baby, small amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOwl22/pseuds/SilentOwl22
Summary: Lance doubts.Keith helps.





	Hold my hand, Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I dont ship klance too hard, so this is probably my first and maybe last work for this ship

The castle ship floated through space gently, space casting a dark background around the glowing white and blue castle ship. Millions of stars visible.   
Keith was busy cleaning up the remains of dinner as the paladins headed off to bed. He scrubbed dutifully at the bowls, remembering the conversation that had spewed into a full argument: hunk had wanted to save shay before the entire planet went to shit, but the others had argued that his life mattered much more. Before he could think more about the situation, his grey-blue eyes flicked to his left, catching movement. He recognised the tall figure naturally, he finished cleaning up and dried his hands, not once looking up.   
"Lance," he said curtly. Lance sat on one of the kitchen's stools, head hung.  
"Yknow Keith, i don't understand why you stick around that much."  
Keith looked up at him, lance's eyes clouded with worry. "I'm one of the paladin's, lance, what do you mean?" Keith stepped over to his lover, immediately finding shaking hands to hold, he looked up at him.   
Lance didn't meet his eyes, "i-i'm not talking about... the lions. Im talking about us." Keith nodded, watching lance pass a hand through his hair, tan fingers through brown curls. "... I'm just, so useless. I give nothing to our relationship, and i-" lance struggled, fighting his tears. Keith bumped his head on lance's chest, wanting to hug him and hold him, but allowed him to finish speaking first.   
"-I think I'm no good for you," he finished. Lance finally looked at Him. And keith wondered what had suddenly brought this worry up. Keith knows lance has his times of doubt, and he knew better than to brush off his bouts of sadness.   
Keith shook his head, "you're so silly, lance. I know you give your all to me, you are just everything i can ask for and more. Don't ever doubt yourself, or your self-worth, okay? You mean the world to me," Keith didn't break eye contact. Lance bent to kiss keith on his head, and keith closed his eyes, " but I'm just- such a handful..." lance complained, his eyebrows knotted. Keith took his hands from lance's and cupped his cheeks with them, "Good thing i have two hands, then," and lance was laughing, the sound making keith's chest flutter. Keith grinned, and lance bent to kiss him gently.  
"Come- sleep in my dorm tonight," Keith offered, looking out the window to the many stars- and back to Lance, noting that he'd give up every star in the universe just to see him happy. Lance nodded and followed him, lacing his fingers together with keith's , and Keith concluded that he was the luckiest man in space.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
